


☆•Pokémon Dex Holders Group Chat•☆

by SlateGamer



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlateGamer/pseuds/SlateGamer
Summary: Gold makes a group chat for all the Dex holders. Of course he forgets what time it is and most of them are out to get him.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. WELCOME TO THE GROUP CHAT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying out a group chat style story, let me know if you want me to continue this! If so, I will!

**[1:46 A.M.]**

  
**GOLD has invited _Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Blake, Whitley, X, Y, Sun, and Moon_ to “•POKÉMON•DEX•** **HOLDERS•GROUP•CHAT•”**

GOLD: WHAT’S UP EVERYBODY?!?!

Silver: Gold it’s barely even 2 am go back to sleep.

Sun: Uhh, can you stop using Caps Lock, Gold?

GOLD: HOW DO I DO THAT???

Red: The green button.

Green: someone call me?

GOLD: no but now i can’t type in capital letters

Green: Use the shift key.

GOLD: Oh, thats a lot better! Thanks Green!

Silver: Why did you make this group chat?

GOLD: Why not?

Sun: ٩( 'ω' )و

GOLD: How did you do that?!?!

Silver: pleasedonttellhimpleasedonttellhimpleasedonttellhim

Blue: pleasedonttellhimpleasedonttellhimpleasedonttellhim

Sun: It’s an emoji look it up!

Blue: You’re dead time me, Sun. I’m going nocturnal from now on.

Sun: WAITDONTTELLHERTHAT

Moon: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Sun: god dammit Blue.

Blue: It’s called REVENGE.

GOLD: isn’t that...

Red: It is...

Sun: CREEPER

Red: AWWWW MANNNNN!!!!

GOLD: SO WE BACK IN THE MINE, GONNA FIND SOME DIAMONDS TONIGHT-NIGHT-NIGHT!

Diamond: You call me?

Blue: Why are you up?

Silver: Why are you here?

Green: I smell a ship coming on~

Blue: NO!

Silver: ITS NOT LIKE THAT!!

Red: I KNEW IT!!!

GOLD: I KNEW THEY WERE GAY!!!

Diamond: to answer your questions, I was getting a snack. and then I found my phone blowing up.

Black: Guys I’m working right now, and Black is having trouble thinking so he can’t message, so I’m using his phone!  
  


Green: Not even 2 hours in and someone has taken another person’s phone.

Black: NYEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHH HE WILL NEVER KNOW, I GOT MYSELF THE SAME CASE AS HIM FOR THIS KIND OF SITUATION!! Oh crap he notices his phone is gone.

Green: f

GOLD: f

Diamond: f

Blue: f

Red: f

Sun: f

Moon: f

Silver: f

Black: Whats going on, and what did she say?!

White: I didn’t say much at all! I just told them you used Musharna to eat your thoughts.

Green: WHAT THE HELL?!?! Why would you do that?!

Silver: at least Gold doesn’t do that, musharna would die of embarrassment every time he made it do that.

GOLD: HEY!

Blue: f

Moon: f ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  


  
Green: f

Red: f

Diamond: f

White: f

Black: f

Sun: f

Silver: f

**GOLD has changed Silver’s nickname to “ISuckBlue”**

ISuckBlue: WHAT THE HELL?!

Blue: YOURE A DICK, GOLD!!

Red: Wait we can do that?

White: NYEHEHEHEHEHEHHEH!!!

**White has changed their nickname to “QUEENOFDACHAT”  
  
**

**Green has changed their nickname to “REALQUEENOFDECHAT”**

Blue: This is going to get real confusing...

QUEENOFDACHAT: BOW DOWN TO YOUR RULER!!!

ISuckBlue: I’m leaving, it’s almost 3 a.m. I don’t want to fall asleep during my show tomorrow.

GOLD: The couch is open buddy (^з^)-☆

Green: YOURE KILLING THE SHIP, GOLD!!!

GOLD: FUCK YOU!!

**ISuckBlue has left the chat**

  
GOLD: IT AINT THAT EASY!!

**GOLD has invited ISuckBlue to the chat**

**ISuckBlue has left the chat**

**GOLD has invited ISuckBlue to the chat**

ISuckBlue: STOP YOU ASSHOLE!!

**ISuckBlue has left the chat**

GOLD: I’ll give him a day before adding him back.

Crystal: Gold why are you up at 3 in the morning?


	2. “Guess Who?” Part 1!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold decides to start a game... but before he can do that, Red and Green have a huge argument!

[5:31 AM]  
  


GOLD: Hey is anybody up??

ISuckBlue: at least it’s a slightly more reasonably time now...

  
REALQUEENOFDACHAT: I’ll sell you guys some new Pokémon DLC leaks~  
  


Red: AGAIN?!?

REALQUEENOFDACHAT: SHIT I FORGOT HE WAS HERE!!  
  
  


Red: weren’t you told to stop?!

REALQUEENOFDACHAT: . . .  
  


**REALQUEENOFDACHAT has changed their name to “SuckMyNonexistantD!”**

**SuckMyNonexistantD! has left the chat**

Red: HELL NO!

Red: Gold give me admin!

GOLD: nah, I kinda want to see how this goes without giving others admin!

**GOLD has invited “SuckMyNonexistantD!” to the chat**

GOLD: happy?

Red: GREEN CHANGE YOUR NAME!!!

SuckMyNonexistantD!: Fine!

**SuckMyNonexistantD! has changed their name to “UwU”**

UwU: This good~?

Red: ...

GOLD: HE DID IT! HE DID THE THING!!!

ISuckBlue: hey, you said something funny!

UwU: f

Red: f

Blue: f

Black: f

Crystal: f

QUEENOFDACHAT: f

GOLD: ANYWAY, let’s play a game!

**GOLD has randomized everyone’s names**

**  
GOLD has updated everyone’s permissions**

**GOLD is now the only user who can change names**

GOLD: have fun solving each other’s names!

Rock-Hard-Hair: Ugh... I hate this, and of course he makes my name based off of my hair...


End file.
